


PDA

by after_midnightmunchies



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Pre-Season/Series 06, somewhat inspired by Captain America: TWS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 07:26:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15043745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/after_midnightmunchies/pseuds/after_midnightmunchies
Summary: “Stop playing games,” Shiro ordered gruffly. “Do you have what I want, or not?”“Watch your tone,human.Prove to us that you can afford it first.”There was some shuffling, presumably Shiro brandishing the diamonds they’d gathered from Zarkon’s vault. A long pause followed, Lance squeezing his eyes shut anxiously.Finally, the Galra spoke again. “Give it to him.”His eyes flew open at the sound of movement to his right. Lance whirled around, bayard shifting into his broadsword just in time to parry the spear aimed at him.“Fuck!” Lance grunted, swinging his blade at the cloaked reptilian man. Out of the corner of his eye he caught sight of more figures descending on the shop, weapons drawn. “Shiro, we’re compromised! Get out of there now!”* * *After a risky trade with some quintessence dealers goes awry, Lance and Shiro apply a few unconventional means in the hopes of making their escape.





	PDA

**Author's Note:**

> Written for ["Kiss Me: An Unofficial Shance Zine"](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSfcPt43_v18SMadJgtk43GoXBv4M4BxGAjkoUNtp_PkeztpnQ/viewform) organized by the [Shance Support Squad](https://shancesupportsquad.tumblr.com/).
> 
> The prompt I chose was "A Kiss to Hide from Bad Guys" ;)

**** “Targets spotted, Shiro,” Lance murmured, slipping between a group of chattering Olkari teenagers. “Two at your eight o’clock.”

“I see them,” the black paladin’s voice responded gruffly.

Lance chanced a glance down onto the first floor, eyes locking with Shiro’s. He was hard to miss, though few patrons were scattered across this side of the space mall. The older man was dressed to kill sporting a sharp grey suit and a briefcase. They’d brushed and pinned his white forelock back so that it wouldn’t stick out as blatantly as it typically did.

Shiro gave him a subtle nod before turning away again, a silent command to stay vigilant. Pidge’s words echoed through his mind as he scanned the second floor, his position circling the atrium from the third floor giving him a relative view of everything.

_ “Wow, these quintessence dealers are flagged in the system as especially dangerous,” she remarked, typing away at her laptop. “Apparently they’re known for travelling in large groups, and they often send decoys to handle the exchanges as a test, first. When the decoys determine that everything’s legitimate they send in the real dealers. There will be a lot of them, regardless, so if the deal goes south we’ll be surrounded.” _

_ “Perhaps we should all go, then,” Allura suggested. _

_ “No, they’d spot the lot of us from a mile away, even if we spread out,” Lotor cautioned, shaking his head. “Our safest bet would be to send two of us in, max. I would handle the deal myself, but my face is too recognizable among the empire now.” _

_ “Then Shiro should do it,” Keith proposed, earning murmurs of consent. _

_ Shiro shrugged. “Fine by me, but only if Lance accompanies me.” _

_ “Lance?” Pidge repeated skeptically, dodging the cushion that the offended blue paladin threw at her. “Are you sure?” _

_ Shiro’s glare silenced further opposition. “Yes, I am. His keen eyes could look out for any assailants, and I trust him to help me escape in the worst case scenario.” _

_ “I don’t like the idea of this,” Allura huffed, crossing her arms petulantly. _

_ “Yeah, I’m with the princess on this,” Hunk nodded. “Are you sure this is the only way? We won’t be able to intervene if something goes wrong.” _

_ Lotor nodded, lips pressed into a thin line. “We need to find out if this black market quintessence is the real deal or not. We’ll just have to trust that Lance and Shiro can handle themselves.” _

Lance’s eyes narrowed as the two figures in trench coats drew nearer, Shiro turning to acknowledge them with an expressionless stare. Thanks to his earpiece, Lance could listen to the exchange with ease.

“Excuse me gentlemen, but could you give me the time?” Shiro asked innocently, drawing their full attention.

“Don’t you own a watch?” one of the beings hissed in a reptilian voice.

“I’m afraid I have no more dobashes to spare,” Shiro replied, using the ominous phrase the dealers directed them to use.

The two figures seemed to size Shiro up before nodding to each other. One pulled a suitcase out from under their cloak, holding it out to Shiro. Lance scanned the surrounding area, spotting a pair of suspicious figures approaching the trio from the opposite side.

“Don’t take it Shiro, there are two more on your six,” he advised, moving away from the railing to find another spot to watch from. If there was already a pair converging on the exchange, he’d have to keep moving to remain inconspicuous.

Shiro looked down at the offered briefcase with a disinterested stare. “What kind of fool do you take me for?”

The figures exchanged another look before the one that had spoken before gestured to the briefcase. “Do you not wish to take what you came for?”

“I do, which is why I won’t settle for whatever that is. If you won’t take my business seriously, then I’ll take it somewhere else.”

Shiro turned to leave, bumping right into the two figures that Lance had alerted him of. They towered more than two heads over him, furry purple ears peeking out from under their black cloaks.  _ Galra. _

“Don’t worry,  _ sir _ ,” the first chuckled in a sinister tenor, “we know  _ exactly _ what you’re here for.”

Lance glanced around, pleased to find that the floor around him was mostly clear. He crouched down and quickly summoned his bayard to his hand, using the scope of the rifle to get a better look at the suspects.

The one who’d spoken smiled lecherously at Shiro before gesturing toward a small shop behind them. His companion, Lance noticed, was slightly taller and broader than the first, a peculiar shape jutting out from the side of his cloak.

“Be careful, Shiro,” he whispered warily. “I think the big guy’s packing some heavy artillery.”

Shiro nodded twice to the Galra, Lance picking up that one was for him. He kept the barrel of his gun aimed at the larger target for as long as he could, watching with bated breath as they led the black paladin into the store. The decoys moved to guard the entrance, forcing Lance to rely solely on what he could hear through his earpiece.

“Stop playing games,” Shiro ordered gruffly. “Do you have what I want, or not?”

“Watch your tone,  _ human.  _ Prove to us that you can afford it first.”

There was some shuffling, presumably Shiro brandishing the diamonds they’d gathered from Zarkon’s vault. A long pause followed, Lance squeezing his eyes shut anxiously.

Finally, the Galra spoke again. “Give it to him.”

His eyes flew open at the sound of movement to his right. Lance whirled around, bayard shifting into his broadsword just in time to parry the spear aimed at him.

“Fuck!” Lance grunted, swinging his blade at the cloaked reptilian man. Out of the corner of his eye he caught sight of more figures descending on the shop, weapons drawn. “Shiro, we’re compromised! Get out of there now!”

A loud bang followed by the familiar static buzz of Shiro’s arm activating sounded through the earpiece, forcing Lance’s heart into his throat.

Lance quickly fought his assailant off, shifting his bayard into his rifle again and turning back to the first floor. Perching it against the railing, he began picking off as many figures as he could before being spotted, only retreating when he saw Shiro dart out of the store, briefcase in hand.

“I’ve got it! Get out!”

“Yes sir!” Lance allowed his bayard to vanish, snatching the cloak from the body beside him and wrapping it around himself as he bolted toward the more populated south side of the mall.

He spotted Shiro just ahead of him, scrambling up the steps two at a time. He nodded toward a store just ahead, Lance racing in to meet him.

The clothing store seemed to pander toward different types of climates, each section offering distinct seasonal wear. Shiro’s white forelock stood out against the row of snapbacks he was perusing.

Lance casually walked toward him, pretending to browse some of the racks as he made his way to the back. He heard heavy footsteps shuffle past the store’s entrance, only breathing a sigh of relief when they faded. 

“Well that went better than expected,” he chimed, pouting when Shiro only glared at him. “Come on, the way Pidge and Lotor laid it out, it could’ve gone a million times worse.”

“Why weren’t you paying attention?” he scolded, eyes stern. “You could have been killed!”

Lance took a step back, jaw dropping. “Me?! You’re the one who followed them into a shady store,  _ out of my line of vision!  _ I was worried sick the moment I lost sight of you, Shiro!”

Shiro’s brows furrowed, though his expression softened. “I had to follow them, Lance. They wouldn’t have done the exchange out in the open.”

“I know that!” Lance huffed, crossing his arms and turning his back on his teammate. “But it was still infuriating! I warn you that they look armed and dangerous, and you immediately turn and follow them into a dark room,  _ alone! _ What if something had happened? What if I couldn’t get to you in time? What if–”

The rest of his rambling was smothered by Shiro’s chest, the larger man pulling the brunet into a tight hug. “I’m sorry I made you worry,” he whispered, running a hand through Lance’s hair soothingly. “What’s important is that we’re both okay, and we got what we came for.”

Lance allowed himself to be comforted by the warm embrace and his leader’s words. He reluctantly pulled away when his breathing was relaxed, focusing on the more pressing matter at hand.

“Okay, I’m good,” he assured when Shiro gave him a concerned look. “Now, disguises?”

Shiro’s lips curled into a smirk, Lance mirroring the expression giddily. Their eyes scanned the nearby racks simultaneously, hands reaching for the same clothes with a laugh. After piling a few articles into their arms, they hurried into the changing rooms.

Lance emerged first, admiring the fit of the yoga-style pants and cropped sweater he’d chosen to sport in the mirror. Shiro walked up behind him, tucking his hair into the baseball cap that complimented his board shorts and tank top.

“Damn, Shiro,” Lance whistled with a smirk, drawing a snort from the black paladin.

“Please, if anyone’s the looker here, it’s you,” he complimented, gesturing to his outfit.

Lance’s cheeks flushed at the flattery, the brunet wishing their lives weren’t at risk so he could enjoy the moment thoroughly. “Thank you,” he finally managed, biting his lip. “We should probably find a way to purchase these…”

“Oh, don’t worry about that.” Shiro smirked and pulled the suitcase out of the stall he’d been in. Beside the vials of black market quintessence rested every diamond they’d brought to exchange.

“You’re smoother than you look, Shirogane,” Lance gasped, thoroughly impressed. “Now I really wish we’d hung out more at the Garrison.”

Shiro laughed at that, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. “I’ll go pay for this stuff. See if you can find a bag to keep these in.” He grabbed a couple of jewels and handed the rest over to Lance before striding back into the store.

Lance stuffed their discarded clothes into the briefcase before slinking back into the shop. He picked up the largest and most inconspicuous tote bag he could find, transferring their items over and tucking the briefcase into the shelves.

When he poked his head back up Shiro was flashing him a thumbs-up and a grin, the shop owner’s eyes trained excitedly on the diamonds in his hand. Lance shook his head with a smile and waltzed over to join him, shouldering the hefty bag carefully.

“Alright, we just have to get back to the third-floor exit where the shuttle’s parked,” Shiro reminded him as they carefully walked out of the store. “For now, we can assume that they have the entire mall under surveillance, so let’s keep up appearances.”

His hand slipped to the small of Lance’s back to emphasize his point, eyes searching Lance’s for any sign of discomfort.

Lance only beamed and leaned into Shiro’s loose embrace, his other hand supporting the bag dangling between them. “Sounds good to me, big guy.”

They managed to cross into the busier part of the mall unscathed. It wasn’t until they approached the escalators that Lance recognized the gravelly voice of one of the traffickers.

“Yeah, he said they would be coming this way and they’d be going up.”

Lance averted his eyes before the Galra glanced in his direction, tapping Shiro’s side urgently. “They’re on the lookout.”

Shiro nodded, grip on his side tightening almost protectively. Lance scanned the crowds as Shiro steered them into the line of people slowly boarding the escalator up. Suddenly, his eyes picked up on a sinister-looking figure glaring at the mall patrons ahead of them. They boarded the downward escalator just as he and Shiro stepped onto their own moving platform.

“11 o’clock,” he murmured to Shiro. “Coming right at us.”

“Shit,” the larger man breathed beside him, scanning their surroundings. “We’re stuck!”

Warning bells sounded in his head as they drew closer. He was certain they would be recognized from such a close distance, and there was no way they’d be able to avoid an encounter with how alert the dealer was…  _ ‘Come on, Lance, think quick!’ _

“Kiss me,” Lance directed abruptly, tugging on the chain around Shiro’s throat urgently.

“Wha…?” Shiro’s eyes widened, lips pressing sternly together as his brain caught onto his partner’s words. “Lance, now is not the time for your–”

“Public displays of affection make people uncomfortable,” Lance stated simply, still attempting to reign Shiro in.

“Yes, they make  _ people  _ uncomfortable, but–”

Shiro’s arguments were drowned out by Lance’s lips pressing softly to his own. The brunet’s arms moved to wrap around his neck, prompting Shiro to set his hands on the slighter man’s hips.

Lance’s lips moved fluidly against his, drawing him deeper into the kiss. They developed an undulating rhythm, mimicking the push and pull of the ocean’s waves, crashing onto each other mercilessly. A tongue cheekily teased his bottom lip, teeth nipping at it playfully before Lance drew back with a wet smack of his lips and a smug smirk.

They stepped easily off of the escalator, their assailants far behind and thrown off of their scent. Shiro gave the younger man a bewildered stare as he confidently wove them through crowds of shoppers across the third floor, one hand clasped firmly around Shiro’s. He stopped only when he deemed them to be in the clear, releasing Shiro’s hand and looking at him expectantly.

Shiro was still embarrassingly breathless from the kiss, cheeks flushed and lower lip swollen. He barely restrained himself from pressing his fingers to his lips like a schoolgirl.

Lance waited patiently for him to have his say, a satisfied smirk twinkling in his eyes. After a moment, Shiro managed to compose himself enough to speak.

“Where did that even come from?” He didn’t know why that was the first question he asked, but he wanted to hear an answer all the same.

Lance shrugged, though his grin never faltered. “I saw it in a movie once. Figured the same rules should apply.”

“And you knew it would work on aliens?” Shiro asked skeptically, an amused smile crossing his own lips. It was just like the brunet to try something out of a movie when their lives were on the line.

Lance giggled, leaning in to peck Shiro’s lips again. “I didn’t. I just figured it was as good an excuse as any to kiss you.”

Shiro’s cheeks darkened again, his eyes wide. When they got back to their shuttle, they were going to have a  _ very _ interesting conversation that he hoped would end with Lance’s lips against his again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! I hope you enjoyed, and be sure to check out all of the other fabulous contributers' works!!
> 
> Come scream at me on [Tumblr](https://after-midnightmunchies.tumblr.com)!


End file.
